Hunt Contiuation Story
by fictionwriter33
Summary: a contiuation of the Hunt story. mostly Caskett stuff. in Kate's point of view. "Castle." She stared up at him with her big gorgeous eyes and in a soft tender voice whispered, "I'm just so glad you're home. I was so worried." She reached up and gave him a tender and loving kiss that showed just how much she missed him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! After watching Hunt this story popped into my head and I can't drop it so hopefully writing a fanfic will help. At least it will keep me occupied for these last few days we have to wait for the new episode…can't wait! Obviously I don't own Castle or the characters. This story is pretty much my idea of what happen after Hunt ended from Kate's point of view. Caskett love is the best kind of love!**

"Mom, there's something I want to tell you." …

After Castle explained to his mother and Kate how he met his father and the true events of the kidnapping they all sat down for breakfast. This is where this story begins…

As they all made their way to the table for breakfast Kate took Castle's hand and lead him to the side. She wanted another private moment with him, more like a private night but she knew that had to wait till later, so she settled for this short moment.

"Castle." She stared up at him with her big gorgeous eyes and in a soft tender voice whispered, "I'm just so glad you're home. I was so worried." She reached up and gave him a tender and loving kiss that showed just how much she missed him. The kiss was too short for the affection she needed from him so she wrapped her arms around him and just held him in her arms for a brief moment.

"Uh Kate, I think we should head back to the table. I think they're waiting for us." Castle said as he interrupted the endearing moment.

Kate looked over at the table with the most innocent face she could muster and turned back to Castle. And with one last quick peck she replied, "Ok, come on." She grabbed his hand and they moved towards the table.

All through breakfast she did not stop touching him. She held his hand, touched his knee, wrapped her arm around his shoulders, or simply just stared at him. The minute Castle and Alexis walked through the loft's door she was overcome with an overwhelming feeling of relief and an overwhelming urge to make love to the man she loved more than anything else in her life. She wanted more than anything to take him to his bedroom and make slow passionate love to him all through the night. It was during this thought that she was interrupted…

"Gram, that was delicious. Thank you so much but as you can imagine I've had a rough couple of days so if I may be excused I think I need to head up to bed."

"Oh! Of course dear, your father can make sure you have everything you need while Kate and I clear up these dishes." Martha exclaimed with a dramatic flair.

Castle's ears perked up at this statement and as everyone was getting up to complete their given tasks he blurted out, "Well Alexis if you ever want to get out of cleaning up dinner you just have to get kidnapped again." Laughter was heard all through the loft as Alexis headed up the stairs and Martha began to bring dishes to the kitchen.

Kate, still holding Castle's hand, looked down and with a slight pout reluctantly let go. "Don't worry Kate, I'll be right back. I promise." Castle reassured her with a quick kiss on the forehead and hurried up the stairs after Alexis.

Kate stared after him and just stood there for a moment reveling in how much passion and love she felt in that moment. She couldn't stand it she wanted to jump up and down and twirl around like a little girl. But then she remembered Martha was standing not too far away and to Kate's surprise watching the whole private moment she just had.

"I'm sorry Martha, if I've been hogging him. But I'm just so glad he is home and safe. I..I couldn't imag…I'm just so glad he is home." Kate rambled trying to explain the lovey touchy mood she was in.

"No need to explain dear. I'm just happy he finally has someone that cares for him as much as he cares for them. You two make a great team and you should never feel like you have to explain your love for my son. I'm glad it is you that he has to come home to." Martha said.

With a shy awkward smile Kate thanked Martha and they began to clear the dishes and put everything away. The two were just finishing up the last of the dishes when she heard creaking from the stairs. She threw done here towel and headed toward the stairs to be greeted by a yawning Castle. He did look awfully tired, Kate admitted to herself. But still he reached out his arms for her to walk right into which she did without hesitation. There was no greater feeling then being surrounded by this man's warm body, at least not one that could be reached outside of the privacy of the bedroom, God she wanted to make love to him so very much she kept thinking. The two just starred up into each other's eyes for a good few minutes while Martha put the finishing touches on the kitchen. As she came around the corner she had to stop and admire the love and heat she could see between the two as they stood in each other's arms…

"eh em." Martha interrupted. "Well Kate, if I may steal a hug from son before I head up to bed myself, he will be all yours."

"Of course Martha." Kate replied as she shied away from Castle.

Martha embraced her son with as much love as she could and looked up to him, "You are a great father and I appreciate you getting our Alexis back, but Richard, if you do anything like that again I will kill you myself. I love you. And I think I can speak for everyone in this room, giving Kate a knowing smile, we missed you very very much. Goodnight dears." And with that she swirled off up the stairs leaving the two alone at last.

They each let out a sigh of relief, they were finally alone, together, for the rest of the night (well day to be more accurate). Kate grabbed Castle's hand and stood there with his hand in hers just admiring the sheer fact that he was standing next to her. She gently rubbed her fingers over his trying to be as gentle and loving as she felt. Castle wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her in as close as he could to his body.

"I take it from how touchy and close you've been since we walked in you will be going to bed with me Ms. Beckett." Castle presumed.

"Yes. If that is ok with you Mr. Castle…" Kate shot back. She leaned up so her lips grazed his ear and whispered, "I want to make slow passionate love to you until we both pass out." in her most seductive and sexy voice. She stayed close to his ear for a moment biting her lip in excitement and pleasure. "That is if you're not too tired…"

Oooooohhhh…! To Be Continued.

*Please review and let me know what you think. Kate is my favorite character on the show so I love thinking/imagining/writing stories from her point of view and about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: no I do not own Castle or the characters. Yes I am a huge fangirl and not ashamed to admit it. Thanks to those that reviewed I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm trying not to make this story to cheesy but let's face it, if we didn't like cheesy love stories would we really be watching Castle anyways 3 Part 2 here we go!**

"_I take it from how touchy and close you've been since we walked in you will be going to bed with me Ms. Beckett." Castle presumed._

"_Yes. If that is ok with you Mr. Castle…" Kate shot back. She leaned up so her lips grazed his ear and whispered, "I want to make slow passionate love to you until we both pass out." in her most seductive and sexy voice. She stayed close to his ear for a moment biting her lip in excitement and pleasure. "That is if you're not too tired…"_

"Never." Castle quickly replied.

At this point their bodies were so close they could feel each other's hearts beat. As the beating got faster so did their breaths. The mere notion of them making love together worked the two of them up more than they could handle after such a stressful couple of days. Within minutes Kate's lips were all over Castle's. She set the pace; fast passionate kisses that showed just how desperate she was for his touch. She massaged her hands through his ruffled yet still perfect hair while he wrapped his strong arms around her whole body and brought them even closer than possible. The frantic make out continued; she moved her hands down to his shoulders so she could steady herself while he roamed his hands all around her shoulders and back. Just as he was about to reach lower the kiss was broken off by their desperate need for air.

"God Castle, I have been waiting to do this since you came through the door." Kate exhaled breathily.

"Tell me about it. I don't know how I've been able to resist this long with all the longing stares and lustful touching. You were torturing me." Castle replied with the same breathiness.

"Torture? No, torture was you saying you were going home to fill in your mother and then hoping a plane to a whole other continent." Kate said in a worried and frustrated tone.

"Kate, I…" Castle tried to explain.

"Save it Castle. I know you did what you had to do. I would never try to stop you from protecting your daughter. I just wish you would have told me so I could have gone with you. I…" Kate told Castle while staring into his perfect blue eyes with a disappointed and panicked look.

"You could've Kate. But you would have broken so many rules and regulations. You're a cop. You had protocols." Castle defended her.

"Yes. But I hope you know that protocols would go out the window if it meant saving you and your family. You know I would do anything to protect you right?" Kate asked with big doe eyes.

Still wrapped in each other's arms Castle pulled her in for a stronger embrace. He stared into her loving hazel eyes and in that moment he knew. He knew that this woman, this extraordinary woman, would do anything to protect his family and he would do the same for hers. He knew she loved him. He didn't care if she never actually told him in words; after all he had enough words for the both of them. He knew it through her actions through her glances and most of all through the fact that she was still there with him. With this realization he looked down into her eyes and simply replied…

"Always." With a small yet endearing smile that made Kate's eyes water.

Kate leaned up and gave him a light tender kiss. It radiated passion and they just stood lips centimeters apart for a moment, just feeling the emotions of the moment and loving how close they were, physically and emotionally.

Kate had a wonderfully adorable smile that made her lips look ever more appealing. But this moment was to tender to just ignore and replace with lust frantic contact so they stayed close for a moment longer.

In this moment Kate came to her own realizations with the word always ringing through her ears. Always. A word that had one definition but so many meanings to her and Castle. Always. The word that held them together for so many years. The word that allowed them to take things slow knowing they would Always find each other in the end. The word that really meant I Love You all those times she should have said it but wasn't ready to admit it. Always. She was now. Almost dying was the eye opener she needed to see that she wanted nothing else but Castle. If everything were to go away tomorrow the only thing she would want to be left with would be him. Not her clothes, not her bike, not her friends or her job. Just him. Her friend. Her partner. Her lover. Her always. And if almost dying herself was the eye opener she needed to know she wanted him almost losing him was the eye opener she needed to realize that she did in fact love him.

"Castle." She lightly said.

"Yes Kate." He replied in a soft manor.

"I..I Love You." She blurted out and then quickly covered her lips over his sharing a passionate and pleasurable kiss.

Castle pulled them apart so suddenly you could hear lips parting with a sensual sucking sound so provocative he almost lost the reason for breaking them apart. And then he remembered…

"I Love You too Kate. So much so I don't even think I have words for it. Well except the one."

"Always." She replied.

They both smiled into each other's eyes and with locked arms and in unison headed towards the bedroom fully aware and anxious for what was to come next.

****I think I will stop there for now. My chapters may be shorter than others but I will try to update frequently. 2 days guys! Review and let me know your thoughts. Also I am changing the rating to T, I don't feel a really descriptive sex scene would be appropriate for the tone of this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: don't own anything. Part 3…**

She slowly and elegantly peeled off her tan blazer and draped it over the bottom bed post. Castle just stood there and watched as she began removing her clothing piece by piece in such a sexy yet elegant way he was mesmerized. She pulled her shirt up over her head scooping up all her styled hair along the way. Once she had it completely off she tossed it to the side as her hair fell down onto her shoulders and back framing her face. Castle couldn't wait any longer he had to touch her. He quickly stripped himself down to his boxers then lounged for Kate. But with so much pent up tension and anxiety she wanted a little fun a little foreplay. So with quick reflexes Kate dodged out of the way…

"Oh you like that huh Castle?" she teased.

"Yes. Very much. Now come here so I can…" Castle answered.

Kate still half clothed avoided Castles grasps yet again making him hold out longer. She desperately wanted his touch but she wanted this playfulness more. It's what she loved most about their alone time. How sexy and playful they could be in such intimate moments. So she began undoing her pants as Castle watched with lust filled eyes.

"You can't do this to me…" Castle pleaded as he made his way slowly in her direction.

As she stepped out of her pants revealing herself only in her undergarments now she teased, "What's wrong Castle? Afraid you won't last?"

"Afraid I don't want to last is more like it." Castle answered as he got even closer.

As much fun as it would be to make him wait even longer. Make him watch her unlatch her bra and slide it off her shoulders one strap at a time. Watch her peel off her underwear inch by inch and slide them down her long slender legs; she really couldn't resist his touch much longer. She allowed Castle to get closer with each step he took in her direction. At arm's length Castle reached out one of his strong warm arms to wrap around her body and pulled her closer. She let out a sigh of pleasure as she felt his touch on her bare skin. Now standing skin on skin so much heat and desire was building she couldn't resist anything any longer.

"That's more like it." Castle uttered in a deep sexy masculine voice; one that had Kate quivering already.

"Uuuhhh!" she let out with no restrictions just pure pleasure.

Castle quickly pulled her tighter to his body and covered his lips on hers. The next couple minutes were gone before they even noticed that's how deep and intense the kissing began. Tongues met teeth clashed lips opened and closed and noses grazed only stopping when they both needed air. But that didn't stop the touching. Castle trailed his strong hands gently down Kate's backside letting one had reach under her panties to caress the only part of her that was covered. He slowly removed his hand and simultaneously began to slide down her underwear with the other hand. She accepted this notion and helped him free herself stepping out of them and kicking them to the side in one swift motion. Next was her bra. Castle wanted her completely naked he wanted to make love to her whole body. He slowly trailed his hands back up her sides and wrapped them around her back reaching up past her bra to her shoulder blades then moving back down to where the bra was latched. At this point Kate could not resist assaulting Castle's neck with her lips. She started at his jaw line and peppered soft tender kiss down his jaw to his neck stopping at the indent where the shoulders and neck met. Her hair fell all around her face and she stayed there as Castle unlatched and removed her bra, strap by heavy strap. They parted only to allow the bra to be fully removed and when they reconnected Kate's hands were at Castle's waist and it was her turn to finish undressing him.

"Now it's your turn." she whispered sexily into his ear.

"Mhmm. Ok."

She trailed kisses down his jaw and to his shoulder once again, all the while her hands roamed around Castle's waist until she reached his sides. She slowly pulled down his boxers allowing him to be completely free a sight she was not ashamed to admit that she loved seeing. He stepped out and kicked his boxers to the side in the same manner she did minutes before.

They stood there wrapped in each other's arms completely naked just sharing the moment. Kate was filled with lust and desire but more than that she was filled with relief. She hand her man back and they hand this moment with each other. That was all she needed. Him. She looked up into his soft masculine eyes and stood up on tip toes to reach his mouth. She parted her lips has he did the same meeting for a passionate open mouthed kissed. Arms began roaming torsos, wrapping around one another, and grabbing every inch of their bodies. Kisses became frantic. And the passion was being felt. Castle led them to the bed and leaned Kate down on her back. They slide onto the bed together and the kissing only became more frantic. He cupped her breasts one at a time causing the fire inside Kate to grow even higher. She reached down and felt how ready Castle was.

"Now Castle. Come on." Kate pleaded.

"No." Castle sternly replied. "Not yet." He began to kiss her chest her breasts her stomach, down her whole body till he reached her thighs. He placed kisses on the inside of her right thigh and then to the inside of her left thigh. Kate had one hand above her head grasping a pillow the other wrapped up in Castles hair between her legs. She was so close she knew she wouldn't last much longer…

"Castle I'm so close…I might.."

"Let go." Castle commanded.

And with that she did; as Castle continued to pleasure her she rode out the moment in complete bliss. Eyes closed mouth open she whimpered and pleaded Castles name over and over as she felt the release of desire. When she stopped bucking Castle new the moment was ending, he began peppering kisses up her whole body until he reached her breasts. He parted his lips from her body to look at her face. He loved watching her come down from her high. Eyes still closed and a smile on her lips that only comes out after being pleasured so greatly he knew his job had been down well. It was pure beauty and he loved knowing that he could cause her to feel such pleasure.

"Now who's the one that can't last…?" Castle teased.

With their mouths touching Kate just laughed into Castle's lips which he mimicked creating a light playful feel after such a heavy and lustful one just moments before.

***Review. Let me know what you think. That's as detailed as I will get…is that M or T? Changing it to M for now just to be safe. Thanks for reading!**

**** And 'oh my castle Monday' was that an amazing episode or what?!**


End file.
